Gamers
by Cwostum
Summary: First fanfic. Um wassup? Anyway i don't know how to do this so just read and figure it out. I'm rating T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN-hey guys I, new (duh) anyway this is my first EVER fanfic YAY! Anyways I'm probably not that good and I would do a thanksgiving fanfic but my idea hasn't developed completely yet so I will hold off on that for a bit. This "note" has gotten too long so let's get started.**

Gamers

Chapter 1: Rules

'Ouch' he thought as he slowly regained consciousness. His head had a tingling sensation and a bad headache. Eli Shane woke up on the cold grown...on his face. Once he sat up he realized that he wasn't alone, nearby Trixi and Kord were waking up too, as well as Junjie and Pronto who were behind him. As he stood up he realized there where a lot of people waking up, some of them he didn't want to see at all.

"Well,well,well what a clever way to trick you pulled." said as he walked up to the Shane with his hands behind his back. Eli checked for his blaster and was relieved to still have it. "So Eli Shane what do you plan to do with me now?" Blakk said some what mockingly. Eli bit his lip in anger and got ready to draw his blaster, Blakk got ready to draw as well.

"Now,now that won't be necessary." Said a voice as a hologram of a thin man with high tech armor on. Eli knew him all too well, it was the Game Master. "I" he said proudly. "Am the Game Master." "So?" Said John Bull walking over to the enormous hologram. "So" the Game Master continued. "I have chosen 25 people who I think will be the most...worthy of my game. The only way to win is to survive _all_ of my challenges and those who do will be freed, those who don't" he paused and smiled. "Are dead. Also any slugs you use I kept until you complete the my game. So shall we begin?"

"No." Eli said walking towards the hologram. "We will not play your stupid game."

"Why not Eli?" Twist said nonchalantly. "It could be fun." The Game Master smiled. "Oh it will be fun! I have prepared a whole cavern just for us." This shocked Eli greatly. 'A whole cavern! How did he get a whole cavern and how did I not notice?'

"Also! I'm impossible to reach, if you get any ideas about escape or otherwise I will eliminate you from the game."

"Eli what are we going to do?" Trixi asked walking toward him with the rest of the Shane Gang. "Ya bro and with Blakk." Kord added gesturing toward the mad scientist. "For now, at least until I can think of something, we play his game." Eli said looking at the hologram who was looking right back smiling evilly.

 **AN-ya I know how this is crazy short but I'm new and I will get better plz leave a comet and a comment I really want the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-ok I just want to say thank you, thank you soooo much for your reviews. I never knew how much a review would mean to me and I got 2 then I got 2 favs and then 2 fallows so I'm like "I'm the greatest writer to ever live!" Also I'm going to try to make my chapters longer and I have to thank WATERMELON-S33DS for his advice in that area, and just to point out he does slug terra stories too if you want to check him out.**

Gamers

Chapter 2: Tuff Choices

"I hope all of you are rested because we will be diving into the first challenge! So this one is going to be easy so you guys can get the feel all you have to do is hit the target and you win!" After Game Master said this his hologram disappeared and from under the ground came a floating target similar in design to the ones the Unbeatable Master used in her evaluations.

"Ha! I thought he said this was going to be a challenge." Flame said as he fired a Flaringo at the target. Right before the Flaringo hit the target it bounced off an invisible force field and fell down a hole which closed up. "Oh no did I forget to mention that only a specific slug can hit the target? Oh dear me." Game Masters voice said from seemingly nowhere. "Hey what about my slug?" Flame yelled at the target, giving it evil looks. "Did you forget already? I specifically said any slugs you use I keep until you make it to the end." The voice replied casually like it was having a conversation with a friend.

watched the events unfolding closely. 'It could be any slug here.' He thought aggravated. 'This challenge was designed to drain us of our slugs!' "Any ideas boss?" Maurice asked. "Maurice if I had an idea don't you think I would have put it into action?" This was actually a trick question because had already figured it out, he just wanted to drain a couple slugs before I solved it. "Um sorry boss." Maurice apologized nervously and stepped back a bit.

Frost,Billy, and Mario Bravado all shot a different slug at the target and failed. Diablos Nacho tried a ghoul and failed as well. "Argh! How are we suppose to beat this?!" He yelled at Blakk who just smiled at his short sightedness.

"Any ideas guys?" Eli asked his team. "Nah bro I have no idea and we can't afford to just short all our slugs." Kord replied. "Eli do you think the said slug is an Infurnus?" Junjie asked. "I hope not." Pronto smiled. "Pronto has a plan." He said much to the dismay of his team mates he ran off to Stalker who was only watching the others try and fail. "Um excuse me kind sir I was wondering if you could fire all you slugs at the target?" Pronto asked naively. "All my slugs? Even the ones people have already fired?" Pronto smiled. "Well not the ones that have already been fired Pronto isn't stupid." Stalker stood up and fired a Flopper.

As the Shane Gand was talking they saw a Flopper flying towards the target. "If that Flopper makes it I'm going to be mad." Trixi stated right before it got close enough to hit the shield. As the Flopper was flying through the air you could here people making threats to the Game Master and laughing at the Flopper. Pronto was watching his hopes high and then SPLAT! The Flopper hit the shield and stuck to it for a second before falling off. "Oh come on you have to do better than that. I don't even know what to do with this slug." Game Master mocked.

Realizing that Eli wasn't going to figure it out by himself Blakk casually walked over to him. "What do you want Blakk?" Eli said as he and the others aimed their guns at him, Blakk just kept his hands behind his back. "Eli surely you have figured it out by now?" He said looking at his fingernails. "Why have you?" Eli said mocking his voice. "Of course I have. Do you remember your first encounter with the Game Master?" Blakk asked looking somewhat bored. "Yes." "Then you should remember how he used your slugs to power his machines." Shocked at how Blakk knew this, Trixi asked how he knew this. He gave one of his small laughs. "Word gets around. So then you should realize that he needs shall we say a certain amount of energy to power the first stages of his 'game'." "Which means he need a slug with high energy like a Fandango?" Eli asked. "No he is planning on getting this energy in one slug so my guess would be the energy elemental." Eli got angry. "I'm not sacrificing Doc like this!" Blakk turned and began walking away. "How would you sacrifice him then because we have no food and it is most likely he won't give us any until we complete the challenge."

Maurice walked up to Blakk. "What did you say boss?" Blakk smiled.

Eli turned to Doc. " I won't do this unless you are willing to buddy." Doc nodded. "I will rescue you soon, very soon!" He fired Doc who went through the shield and hit the target. "Congratulations you have just completed the first challenge now you have earned a break until the next one." Game Masters voice said.

 **AN- ok so it is longer but I don't know if it is as long as I can make it. Leave a comment telling me if you want them longer and I shall provide also I felt it would be necessary to point out the fact that ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AND ANYONE CAN DIE. Also I have a list of the gamers but if you would like to see someone leave a review and that person and I'll check and see if they are already in or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-ok ya I know it's been a while but I have an excuse, see what had happened was ...I got so excited I starting thinking about a bunch of new stories and then there was a cool forum and then next thing I know it's been like a month and I barely even thought about this story it wasn't until I saw a review telling me that I didn't have to make long chapters, which I was trying to do so I sincerely apologize, my apologies apologize, my apologizing apologies apologize.**

Chapter 3: Teamwork

Nacho needed a break. As he wondered around he was happy to be alone. All Blakk's troubles takes everything he's got, sometimes a break from all his demands sure would help a lot. Oh he would love to get away. Sometimes he wants to go where nobody is insaaaaaaaane (piano music) and nobody's mad he came. He wants to be where he can see the troubles are all the same, he wants to go where nobody there is insaaaaaaaaane (music ending). Then he saw it the greatest thing he ever saw...a hotdog stand rose magically from the floor with steaming hot dogs he had to hurry if he was going to eat them all.

Maurice was walking around in a certain vicinity of but far enough to explore. 'Might be Quiet Lawn Cavern?' He walked a little farther away from Blakk just to see if he could recognize anything in the gray cavern. He squinted at one of the hills only to see Nacho running flailing is arms like noodles and being chased by a bunch of people Maurice didn't know the names of. He was never good at names. 'He finally lost it.' Maurice thought shaking his head in pity at the flailing Nacho.

Blakk was planning for the long run in this game he would need to form a type of alliance with just about everyone, the greater the alliance, the more important the person to him. He looked over and about 20 feet away was Eli Shane being comforted about his stupid slug. 'How pathetic, he will be one of the easier people to manipulate.' He smiled to himself as looked around for Maurice who was walking up to him with 2 hot dogs in each hand both were covered in just about every condiment possible.

"What have you been doing Maurice?" "Oh hey boss just thought I'd get a snack that's all." Where did you get those?" Blakk asked like he was disgusted but was really secretly hungry himself. "Oh uh ovah tha!" Maurice said almost indistinguishable because his mouth was full. "Tha King ah Slang wah solling dem fah 200 gold ah piece." He said taking another bite. "And you bought two?" Blakk said with a 'really' face. "Ya thah good!" Blakk ignored the hot dog mess being spewed everywhere. "Help me..." Said a weak pitiful voice. Blakk turned around and saw Nacho crawling to him. "It was horrible!" He said starting to cry. Blakk walked just walked away.

###%%###

Eli Shane was replaying the events of the last 'game'. He couldn't believe he sacrificed Doc like that. 'What type of hero am I?' "Eli you would never guess what Pronto has found!" Pronto said running to him. "What?" Eli said more aggravated than he meant to be. "I have found a hot dog stand!" Pronto said with excitement. "Pronto maybe you should go get some hotdogs for all of us." Trixi said walking p to the two. "Good idea!" Pronto gasping in amazement ran off. "Hey Trix." Eli said turning to see her. "Hey Eli how are you?" He knew what she was referring to. "I'm fine I just-I just wish I could have done something else like I felt like there was another way." "But there was really no other way Eli and besides wants we survive all this we will get him back right? Cmon Eli you have to be tough for Doc." "Thanks Trix." That talk made him feel a little better but he still felt like could have been another way.

So while Blakk was planning, Eli was regretting, and just about everyone else eating or fighting over hot dogs Game Master appeared as a hologram with out any one noticing. He watched the smiling until he decided it was time for another challenge. "Well you know what time it is so spit out those hot dogs and come hear the rules!" Everyone gathered but didn't spit the hot dogs out. "So this challenge is actually a team challenge. You will be split up into five teams the first team to make it gets their slugs back the team that comes in last has to vote one of their own off. So any questions?" He paused for a split second then continued. "Good the teams are as followed. Nacho, Mario, Trixi, Frost, and Ghoul you guys are team 1. Blakk, King, Eli, Brimstone, and Pronto you guys are team 2. Kord, Junjie, Twist, Bull, and Maurice are team 3. Team 4 is Marcus, Billy, Flame, CC, and Jaques. And team 5 is made up of Gabe, Fav, Locke,Lode and Stalker. Ok! Who's ready to begin?"

Saying that people were made about the team arrangements was an understatement especially Eli who was more furious than his Great-Aunt Gredia on her birthday. 'Blakk of all people I get Blakk and Brimstone!' Kord and Pronto decided to leave him alone while Trixi thought she better talk to him because if he's mind isn't on the task he has experienced usually says he fails and if he fails it's a good chance he would die. "Hey what's wrong?" She internally winced after she said the sentence. Eli looked at her like she bit him, confusion and anger. "Oh nothing just on a team with 2 of my worst enemies how about you?" "Look Eli I don't like it anymore than you do but you have to focus on making it to the finish line first or you won't get Doc back. He sighed. "You're right Trix good luck." He walked off to join his 'team'.

=====[+]=====

Blakk wasn't angry he was agitated, very, _very_ agitated. "So uh boss good luck in the game thing." Maurice said patting Blakk on the back. Blakk turned around to him. "Shut up." Then he turned back around to what he was doing, being agitated. Nacho was _loving_ it all he had to do was win while getting rid of the Shane member what's her name she was the only one on her team that was actually not against her, well maybe Mario Bravado was a sympathizer but not actually on her side it was too easy.

After all the teams had gotten ready and started chatting did the Master appear. "Ok it begins...NOW!" As soon as he said this walls came out of the floor and separated the teams then the walls kept appearing until it was a maze. "Well...now what?" Billy said looking around. "Now we win." CC said walking forward confidently.

Eli looked around oh how he hated this stupid game with stupid Blakk created by the stupid Game Master. "I suggest we go this way." Pronto said pointing in one of the paths they could take. "Oh shut up you little animal!" Blakk said viscously. That was it for Eli. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are but you don't have the right and you will never have the right to treat my team like that again! I don't care if we lose if you ever so much as talk to them sarcastically I will personally make sure you don't make it through." Blakk smiled. "But of course! My most humble apologies ." Blakk said all this mockingly. Eli punched him in the face then got punched by Brimstone who was tackled by Pronto, King of Sling was on the ground laughing.

"So uh which way?" Trixi asked. "Follow me." Nacho said walking forward. "I'll take the lead." Trixi rolled her eyes. "This will be fun." Twist said walking through the maze with his team. "Just don't get any ideas Twist." Kord said seriously. "What happened to 'bro' you know, you call everyone bro." "Your not my bro." Kord said flatly. "Oh man are you still mad about me betraying you guys dude just let it go." They turned a corner. "Let it go! If any of the others betrayed us now it wouldn't hurt more than your betrayal." Kord was getting angry. "I'm confused as to what this conversation is about." Junjie said but he was ignored. "I was there for a week!" "Eli trusted you as much as as he trusts us!" "Why are you yelling?" Junjie asked both of them. Bull and Maurice couldn't care less.

Game Master watched all of the teams in his lair's monitors. "This is going to be very entertaining." He said this watching team 2 beat each other up.

 **AN-I decided to cut this chapter short just so I could post it quicker. Also I would very much love it if u guys gave me ideas for challenges Game Master could throw at them.**


End file.
